Witt
| firstseen = | lastseen = }} Witt was a CTU Los Angeles field agent active during Day 3, 4, 5 and 6. Day 3 Witt was among the TAC team that staked out 21904 Collins where Stephen Saunders was operating from. He fired tear gas grenades through the windows of the building, but Saunders had already escaped the perimeter. Day 4 Witt was the second agent that entered the sporting goods store to find Jack Bauer and Paul Raines. Later, he was part of the TAC team that, together with Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning and Michaels, raided the warehouse of Habib Marwan to secure him. Witt was present at the stakeout of The Mercerwood complex to find the hostile Mandy. He broke into her apartment with Jack and Curtis, then followed her down to the parking garage. He stood guard after she had been captured. Day 5 During the hostage crisis at Ontario Airport, Witt was among the CTU agents dispatched with Curtis Manning to oversee the situation. He watched as explosives were set for the secondary assault plan, and then moved in to kill the hostiles and secure the innocent civilians. After the situation was under control, he stood guard over the hostages while Jack Bauer initiated a search for a man with a yellow tie. A short while later Curtis had found footage of the man escaping, and rounded up Witt and other agents to investigate. Witt held onto the back of the SUV as it drove towards Hangar BB, the last known location of the terrorist. Witt was the first man into the hangar, and discovered a large gaping hole where a weapon had recently been dug up. Just after 5:20pm, once Chloe O'Brian and Edgar Stiles had identified the Dawn Brigade terrorists' next target, Curtis Manning assembled another TAC team including Witt, Barnes and Smith. They rode in a van towards the target, Tyler Memorial Hospital, and Witt sat next to Curtis in the back. Upon arrival, Curtis ordered Barnes to cover the North and Witt to accompany him inside. After liaising with Tom Wegman, Curtis then told Team A to cover the North end and Team B to cover the South. Witt, part of team A, headed to the North. about the canister]] Once Tom Wegman had noticed a suspicious orderly, Curtis ordered team A to meet him in the southwest stairwell. Witt and other agents then entered the sub-basement, where Curtis was informed that the hostile they were tracking was named Viktor Grigorin. While Curtis cornered and killed Grigorin, Witt found an armed canister of Sentox nerve gas. He told Curtis to follow him, and put on a gas mask before approaching the canister. Curtis warned him not to touch it, as it may have been set to go off. Witt then went back outside, and led the CRT agents down to the canister. Witt then found a timer on the dead body of Grigorin, and gave it to Curtis. When Curtis realized he would have to carry the canister outside, Witt ran in front of him, stopping at reception to hold back a lady and keep her out of Curtis's way. The canister was then safely contained and the threat was neutralized. Later in the evening, Witt was deployed again at Van Nuys Airfield to oversee a sting operation to catch Collette Stenger. He moved in once she was in sight, and after she was arrested Jack ordered Witt to search her car and bring everything to the staging area. Witt then stood guard over Stenger, but at Jack's request moved away so she could speak privately. Just after 10pm, Witt then traveled to the Wilshire Gas Company plant, after a covert raid by Jack and Curtis had been carried out. He watched as Jack emerged from the smoke carrying Vladimir Bierko's unconscious body. A few hours later, a CTU team including Witt was sent to the apartment of Joseph Malina in order to trace Bierko's location. Jack asked Witt for an audio pack to wire up Christopher Henderson, but Henderson persuaded Jack not to use one. Witt then raided the apartment at Jack's command, and avoided fire from Malina. Malina was then apprehended and Bierko's location was found. Day 6 Witt was part of the TAC team that infiltrated 351 Old Mill Road in Valencia. Before they could secure the nuclear device there, Hasan Numair detonated it, killing Witt and everyone else in a wide radius. Background information and notes * The Region 2 DVD subtitles give this character's name as "Blake". * Despite appearing in many episodes, Witt's name is only given once in Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm. * Pete Walsh's other Season 6 TAC team character was given the name Jesse Collier. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU Field Operations agents Category:Deceased characters